The present invention relates to a joint for attaching eyeglass temples.
One of the most popular joints currently employed for eyeglass temples is a hinge which comprises a pair of butterfly wings, wherein one of the wings is attached to an end-piece secured to an outer edge of lens rim, with the other wing attached to the temple. The butterfly wings are connected one to another by a minute bolt so as to be rotatable relative to each other.
The minute bolt however tends to loosen and often becomes rickety during use of the eyeglasses. The wings of eyeglass hinge cannot be shaped freely, thus imparting a certain limitation to an ornamental variation thereof.